


Don't waste

by justdel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Top Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdel/pseuds/justdel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made for this prompt<br/>"Hannibal sits on Will's laps and rides him while Will slaps and squeezes his buttocks around Will's own cock and rubs the stretched rim of his asshole. Hannibal loves it."<br/>http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/4963.html?thread=8148323#cmt8148323</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't waste

That was a different night, usually Will was spread on the bed, on his hands and knees, taking Hannibal's cock on his ass, moaning and screaming the older's man name.  
But not tonight, this night after a few glasses of whine a strange feeling had grown in Will. He was going to dominate Hannibal.  
Will was sat on the couch and Hannibal was standing in front of him. The young man undressed Hannibal. He stood naked in front of Will, member hard and proud. He was about to say something when Will brutally got up and throw him on the couch, on his hands and knees.  
He spread Hannibal's cheeks and said in a husky voice " I'll eat you out, you won't touch yourself. After I'm done you'll sit on my lap and ride my cock like the good boy you are. "  
The cold air hit Hannibal's most intimate part and he felt Will's breath in his ass. He shivered in anticipation.  
Then Will put his mouth on Hannibal's hole and stick his tongue out, tracing the older's man rim. It was barely a touch, so he started to intensify his movements, licking and laping his tongue all over the tight ring of muscles, pointing at the center, pushing in, forcing that little hole to open for him. Hannibal's soft moans going through his mind as fuel, making his blood hot and his cock leak in his pants. Then he slapped Hannibal hard and sat on the couch, opening his trousers and freeing his member.  
He touched himself spreading his pre cum all over this cock, looking hannibal in the eyes he said "come here darling, you'll be good for me now won't you? "  
Hannibal just shook his head affirmatively and sat on Will's lap. The head of the other man's cock tracing his wet rim, pressing just slightly to stretch Hannibal's ass a little and then nothing, he felt empty .  
"William" he said in a needy tone  
"Come on Hannibal, you can take what you want."  
With that the man rouse, holding Will's cock, and impaled himself on that, going till he felt that the other man was fully inside him.  
With a few moments to get used with the stretch, he started to ride Will.  
He youngest was just observing, as if he was not participating, just watching Hannibal fucking himself on his cock with his own cock hard and leaking, going up and down with the movements.  
Will's hands started to go through the other's skin, holding his hips and starting to help the him with the movements, then suddenly he slapped Hannibal's ass, causing the other to moan loud and to tight his ring around the cock that was inside him.  
Will hold the cheeks of Hannibal ass open and started to fuck him, his fingers going through the stretched rim, teasing, feeling the point of union of their bodies, listening to hannibal moaning audible every time his fingers lefts his cheeks to tease his hole. Will slapped Hannibal one more time and with that they were both camr. Hannibal untouched at Will's shirt, and the youngest in the tight heat of Hannibal's ass, after a few moments he got out of him, until only the head was inside, and then he spread his seed all over Hannibal's stretched hole, feeling him shivering.  
Then Will put Hannibal on all fours again and admired his lovely work at the other man's ass. His red puffy hole, gaping a little, with cum all over it, so much it was dripping down his legs. He took all the cum he could with two fingers and feed it to Hannibal, loving the way that other man's lips closed around his fingers and sucked gently. He repeated that until there was no cum left, kissing Hannibal's ass in the end and licking what he couldn't get with his fingers, after all, Hannibal always told him not to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah ok so i couldn't get this plot out of my head so i wrote it. Sorry if is no what you expected, it's my first time ever writing pwp. And sorry for any mistakes, English is not my mother language.


End file.
